File talk:Barney Movin' and Groovin' (2004)-2
Major Events *March 1: ''Let's Go to the Farm'' is released to stores. *[[Can You Sing That Song?|''Can You Sing That Song?]] was filmed. *[[Barney's Top 20 Countdown|''Barney's Top 20 Countdown]] was filmed. *May 3: Just Imagine is released to stores. *May 13: Season 9 finale on PBS. Also, "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" is the last episode where Connecticut Public Television funded the Barney & Friends Television series. *July 5: Everyone Is Special is released to stores. *July 8: Production for ''Let's Make Music'' begins. *July 28: ''Barney's Big Surprise'' performs in Asia. *August 23: The soundtrack, ''The Land of Make-Believe'' is released to stores. *August 30: The home video, ''The Land of Make-Believe'' is released to stores. *September 26: Sprout was launched on television. Also, that channel adds some Season 4-8 episodes. *November 24: The final time the Barney balloon is featured at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 11: ''Barney's Musical Castle'' performs at Downtown East in Asia. *December 13: [[Can You Sing That Song?|''Can You Sing That Song?]] is released to stores. It is also the first time in which Karen Barnes served as executive producer. *December 27: [[Be My Valentine, Love Barney|''Be My Valentine, Love Barney]] is released on DVD. *Unknown: Season 10 begins in production. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 9 (2005) Comingonstrong.jpg|Coming On Strong|link=Coming On Strong Letsplaygames.jpg|Let's Play Games!|link=Let's Play Games! Youcancountonme!.jpg|You Can Count on Me!|link=You Can Count on Me! (episode) Awonderfulworldofcolorsandshapes.jpg|A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes|link=A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes Easyasabc.jpg|Easy as ABC|link=Easy as ABC Lookwhaticando.jpg|Look What I Can Do!|link=Look What I Can Do! Makingamove.jpg|Making a Move!|link=Making a Move! Homesafehome.jpg|Home, Safe Home|link=Home, Safe Home Ontheroadagain.jpg|On the Road Again|link=On the Road Again Myfriendsthedoctorandthedentist.jpg|My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist|link=My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist New Barney & Friends Songs Whatanadventure.jpg|What an Adventure|link=What an Adventure Clipclopridingonapony.jpg|Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony|link=Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony Ridinginaracecar.jpg|Riding in a Race Car|link=Riding in a Race Car Thenotsomagicalmagician.jpg|The Not-So-Magical Magician|link=The Not-So-Magical Magician Itstimetocelebrate.jpg|It's Time to Celebrate|link=It's Time to Celebrate Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) / Body: Kyle Nelson) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Alex (Dylan Crowley) * Megan (Carina Conti) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) Crew Executive Producers * Randy Dalton * Jocelyn Stevenson * Karen Barnes Editors * Julie Dunn * Tolbert Pitman * Vickie Sterling * Laura Cargile (also Offline Editor) * McKee Smith * Tim Werner (also Online Editor) Directors * Fred Holmes * Jim Rowley * Steven Feldman * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Heather Heinz (Casting Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Joe Gerardi (Technical Director) * Shelley Aubrey (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Lora Wallace (Performance Director) * Jenni Peavy (Performance Director) * David Voss (Performance Director) * Joe Philips (Musical Director) Writers * Stephen White * Jeanne Simpson * Michael Anthony Steele * Cheryl Ammeter * Edward L. Rose * Perri Verdino-Gates Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) * Julie Hutchings * Charlotte Spivey (Consulting Producer) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Scott Osborne (Set Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Managers * Andy Patterson (Stage Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Jackie Manness, Jr. (Location Manager) * Howie Rogers (Technical Manager) * Shauni Mast (Character Shop Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Global Production Accounting) * Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) Supervisors * Marten Piccinini (Production Supervisor) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) * Dee Chappell (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) * Sabrina Bunnell * Barbara Wood (Character Shop First Hand) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) Coordinators * Alice Wymer (Production Coordinator) * Halim Jabbour (Production Coordinator) * Jillian Amburgey (Extras Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) * Shauna Wier (Extras Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art & Wardrobe Department Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) Liaison * Tony Taylor (Locations Liaison) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Video/Studio Engineer) * Mark Lauffler (Video Engineer) * Dwin Towell (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Engineer in Charge) Photographers * Lee McKee (Still Photographer) * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Harold Boch (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Mike McAleenan (Camera/Jib Operator) * Jeremy Schneider (Camera Operator) * Donovan Muir (Second Unit Camera Operator) * Jay Rossa (Videotape Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Jonathan Stoll (Generator Operator) * Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) Steadicam * Jeremy Schneider Utilities * Doon Hubler (Lead Camera Utility) * Kenny Kayne (Camera Utility) * Francesco Illuzzi (Audio Utility) * Sean Larsen (Second Unit Utility) * Anthony Pavek (Truck/Grip Utility) Mixers * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Gaffers * Tim McGuire Electricans * Shawn Torge (Best Boy Electrician) * Ricky Long (Best Boy Electrician) * Martin Everette (Second Unit Electrician) * John Knight Grips * Shiloh Eck (Key Grip) * John Knight Swing Crew * Patrick Redmond Drivers * Patrick Redmond Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Special Effects * Alan Elson * Tolbert Pitman Shoppers * Bethany Weiss * Leila Heise * Terri Binion * Stephanie Emery * Lyle Hutchton Decorators * Karen Rigsby (Set Decorator) Dressers * Deborah Witt (On Set Dresser) Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) * Michelle Cain (Makeup Artist) * Jeanie L'Diorio (Makeup Artist) Greens * David Grier Stylists * Elsie Knab (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Costumers * Christine Sonnenburg (Set Costumer) Stitchers/Seamstresses * Leila Heise * Barbara Wood (First Hand Seamstress) * Suzanne Dunkelberg Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) * Will Henley * Tanya Nicholls * Garth Van Gorder Wranglers * Dennis Anderson (Head Costume Wrangler) * Rusty Fowler * Claudia Jamshid * Margaret Foster * Georgia Wagenhurst * Tracy Poe Digitizers * Pam Clark * Amy Polk Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Pot Production Audio) Prep * Neal Anderson (APR Prep) Accountants * Jayne Royall (Production Accountant) * George Engman (Payroll Accountant) * Gary Sewell (Payroll Accountant) Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Teachers * Judith Cervenka * Marilie Hunter Interns * Danielle Tate Riggers * Michael Dunson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Carpenters * Jennifer Cash * Stephen Conner Painters * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) Paramedics * Bobby Butler Consultants * Stephanie Simpson (Creative Consultant) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * John Marsden * Willy Welch * Joe Phillips * Stephen White Assistants * Jenni Peavy (Assistant Performance Director) * Tonya Tindal (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Kellie Lawton (Assistant Extras Coordinator) * Linnie Morgan (Assistant Technical Manager) * Kyle Rooney (Jib Assistant) * Mark Mitchell (Audio Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Matt Carter (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * David Baker (Assistant Props) * Greg Beutel (Art Department Prop Assistant) * Bob Vukasovich (Assistant Production Designer) * Dave Mintz (Art Department Production Assistant) * Susan Randecker (Art Department Production Assistant) * Valerie Kirby (Makeup/Hair Assistant) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Assistant) * Kristen Bleakley (Wardrobe Assistant) * Nicole Bruce (Wardrobe Assistant/Shopper) * Jason Griffith (Second Unit Audio Assistant) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Jillian Jester (Assistant Producer) * Shauna Wier (Assistant Producer) * Daniel Ortiz (Production Assistant) * Robert Green (Production Assistant) * Christy Bubsy (Production Assistant) * Jeffrey Glenn (Production Assistant) * Steve Dooher (Production Assistant) * Luis Martinez (Production Assistant) * Michelle Metzinger (Production Assistant) * Justin Schuler (Production Assistant) * Frank Angelyck (Production Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Props Master) * Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Design Assistant) * Joy Starr (Assistant Researcher) {{Timeline |prev = 2004